The house on the edge of the dark forest
by CharlotteThroughHistory
Summary: For years an old house has been haunted. Families who move there are murdered and the survivors move away. Will the cycle ever be broken? What is the secret behind the murdering at the old house? What happens when Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen move in?
1. 1854  The Hales

**The House on the edge of the dark forest**

**By SparklingGreenEyesxxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic that honour is with Stephanie Meyer.**

***I only wish I did own them...***

* * *

><p>1854<p>

Once upon a time on a windy January night a young man was walking down through the dark forest, he was coming home from dinning at Denali Park. The sky was black as ebony, the moon full and bright in the sky, the stars shone brightly from the blackness. The man hurried through the deep forest; he lived on the other side in a mansion with his parents and two little sisters who had moved there two weeks previous, he glanced warily around him it felt as though something were watching him from the very depths of the forest.

The only sound was the wind whistling through the trees gathering the leaves into tornados flying through the forest.

An owl hooted in the distance.

A twig snapped. Crack...

The young man's frightened eyes surveyed the dense trees around him when he heard a twig snap behind him. Slowly he turned round but the only thing he saw was a tree branch moving in the wind, he started jogging trying to get out of the forest quicker.

Suddenly he could hear heavy footfalls; they were slow and sounded as though the feet were being dragged along the forest floor, he sped up to a run trying to get away from whatever it was behind him.

He burst out of the forest in a sprint but didn't stop; instead he carried on running up the stairs to his front door.

He didn't stop running until he was in his bedroom with the doors locked and the windows bolted, his parents were out of town on business and he was all alone in the big empty house. Every sound was amplified every shadow more foreboding.

He breathed a heavy sigh of relief finally feeling safe; he turned around from the door to face the room.

An hour passed and all was quiet, however just as the young man was falling asleep a floorboard creaked on the landing outside his room. Creak...

He sat up slowly and listened hard, he heard the heavy footfalls again continuing up the staircase to the top floor. He grabbed a candle from the bureau and unlocked his door slowly, he peeked out to see an empty corridor, and he turned his head to look uneasily at the staircase.

He slipped out of his room and crept silently up the stair case, his eyes sweeping from side to side, his ears listening out for the heavy footfalls which were moving along the corridor on the floor above slowly towards the servant's wing who were away with his mother and father looking after his sisters.

Just as he reached the top of the staircase a shrill scream echoed all over the mansion, it came from the servants wing.

The scream was followed by a deep manic laugh.

Silence followed.

Forgetting about his fears the young man rushed along the corridor to the end room where the door was open, he walked inside raising his candle high above his head to cast rays of light into the dark room. He moved further into the room until he was in front of the window, he looked out to the edges of the forest.

The door behind him slammed shut. Bang...

He spun around slowly...

In front of him stood a young lady with her blonde hair swept up with ringlets falling around her face, her eyes were empty and cold and her lips pale. His eyes widened when he saw her ripped bloodstained dress and bare feet, her hands were clutching a dagger dripping blood onto the wooden floors.

She walked slowly towards him raising the dagger above her head slowly, her lips curled into a smile full of hatred.

His scream reverberated through the mansion and forest and that was the last time anybody ever heard of Jasper Hale.

When the rest of the Hale family arrived home from business in town the servants found:

**_Jasper Hale is dead and you will be too - GET OUT!_**

****The next day the Hale family left town for reasons unknown to everybody in the whole parish.

The house on the edges of the dark forest was empty...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did people think?... I was just brain storming and decided to write another fanfic.**

**Please review!**


	2. 1880 The McCarthys

**The house on the edge of the dark forest**

**A twilight fanfic by**

**SparklingGreenEyesxx**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, I wish I did but I don't. Stephanie Meyer owns them all!**

* * *

><p>1884<p>

"So I hear you have moved into the county only recently?" Mr Denali asked Mr McCarthy.

"Yes, have you lived there long?" Mr McCarthy asked.

"All my life, I couldn't have my children growing up in the filthy air of London. It quite ruins their health as my own father found out when he used to live there, thankfully my mother made him see sense and so they moved out here. Where are you living again?" Mr Denali smiled.

"Oh father you know exactly where the McCarthy family are living, the old house on the edge of the forest. You know the one everyone says is haunted; Irina was telling me just yesterday that you had told her that there had been a gruesome murder there 30 years ago quite terrible you said it was. The family had to move away –"

"Don't be ridiculous Tanya dear, I said no such thing to your sister, and Irina is simply using her over imaginative mind to take something so little as a family moving away and turning it into a huge murder mystery. I believe she reads too many of those crime novels by those ridiculous authors who have nothing better to do with their time than sit around all day making up horror stories. Mr McCarthy want sort of work do you do?"

Tanya Denali stared at her father in disbelief, she had heard from her sister Irina who never told lies that a young man had been murdered in that house 50 years ago when our grandfather had been a young man of seven and thirty. Jasper Hale had been a very eligible bachelor but then he was ruthlessly murdered after walking home alone one night to his big house on the edge of the forest, no one had lived there since.

Until now that is.

Mr John McCarthy, his wife Jane McCarthy and their only son Emmett McCarthy had moved in a few weeks ago, everybody in the county had been talking about it for weeks on end because it was the most interesting thing that had happened since the ball we had held here a month ago.

That house was haunted we all knew it, it was a wonder that they had moved in and I was going to prove it was haunted by getting a photography of the ghosts.

That night when Emmett McCarthy called around to see my parents I followed him back to his house not knowing the way, my parents had been adamant that I was never to go to the house by the forest.

The forest was scary at night, my walking boots were caked in mud and the bottom of my dress was filthy dirty, my mother would kill me when I got home she was always telling me not to get my dress filthy.

The ravens flew over head making me jump backwards into some brambles, which made me yelp loudly. I quickly clapped my gloved hand over my mouth and hide behind a tree in case Emmett had heard me, my other hand held my camera. It was not a new one but it was good and had been my mother's when she was young.

"Who's there?" I heard Emmett call out in to the darkness; his footsteps came closer and closer until he was on the other side of the tree where I was hiding. I stopped breathing as I heard him curse in a fashion very unbecoming in a gentleman; but then he had just stepped into the same bramble that I had fallen into.

When I heard his footsteps retreating down the path I quickly came out from my hiding place and started following him again. I had only been walking for a few seconds when I heard heavy footfalls behind me; I slowed down and heard the leaves rustle as though material were moving softly over the ground and this was accompanied by those heavy footfalls. I turned around but saw nothing and nobody; I quickly started walking faster watching Emmett's back but the footfalls started again in quick pursuit of me.

I ran.

And screamed.

I ran until my legs hurt and slammed straight into Emmett who had turned around at the sound of my ear-piercing scream filled with terror.

He grasped my arms softly but firmly so I wouldn't fall to the ground, his eyes filled with concern for me.

"Miss Denali what are you doing here?" He asked his warm breath hitting my cold cheeks and nose.

"I well I-uh I..." I stammered, how could I tell him that I had been following him in a hope that I could see the ghost which resided at his house?

"That doesn't matter what does is why were you screaming?" He asked I opened my mouth to tell him about the footsteps when they started again coming towards the pair of us from the trees on my right.

Emmett turned with wide eyes towards the trees also hearing the heavy footfalls now; he pulled me behind him protectively though I could tell he was afraid of what might be coming out of those trees.

Then there was silence.

The only sounds the owls hooting in their nests high up in the trees.

When a high scream came from the house behind us, where Emmett lived with his parents.

"Mother!" Emmett exclaimed and started off at a past pace towards the dark looming house; gathering my senses I quickly ran after him.

"What are you doing Tanya?" He asked, I noticed his casual slip of decorum by calling me by my first name when I had not yet given permission.

"You can't leave me out here with that thing in the forest; it might kill me or hurt me. I am miles away from my house and I cannot go back into the forest whilst something unnatural is on the loose. Please Emmett do not make me go back I may die!" I begged tears running down my face, I hardly ever cried. I was terrified by whatever was causing those footfalls in the forest and the case of Jasper Hale came to mind, and I wondered if that was what had killed him, if his murderer was out there in the forest right now looking for fresh blood.

I glanced down to the ground as I carried on running next to Emmett and saw that my hands were empty, I had dropped my mother's camera back in the forest when I had started being pursued, it was just another reason for her to be mad at me if I wasn't killed by that thing if Emmett refused to let me in.

We were at his front door now and he ushered me in to the hall; slamming and bolting the door behind him.

"Mother! Father!" He called up the stairs, he didn't glance back at me but ran through the rooms downstairs at quite a fast past. I watched with scared eyes as his searching grew frantic when he could not find them in the parlour or the drawing room.

"Mother! Father! Where are you?" He called rushing up the grand staircase; I quickly gathered my senses and followed him up to the first floor, there were only two floors with an attic. I did not want to be left downstairs on my own in the near darkness with the unknown thing outside.

Just as I reached the top of the stairs Emmett burst out of a door to my right making me jump in fright and give out a small shriek, he looked calmer yet still anxious.

"They left a note saying that they were called away to town urgently, my aunt and uncle are in trouble and they were needed. However someone must be here, I didn't imagine that scream." He reached out and grasped my small hand in his large one, he smiled at me shyly and I smiled back forgetting about being scared until a floor board above creaked.

The footfalls started again.

Across the floor to the farthest corner of the house, the last room where the servants slept in the attic.

Emmett and I exchanged scared glances and he led me slowly up the narrow staircase, the footfalls were getting farther and farther away from us and we walked faster – well Emmett walked faster and pulled me swiftly along behind him.

A high pitched laugh echoed all over the house and reverberated throughout my entire being and I could feel it in my very bones.

A deafening silence followed.

We reached the last door which was slightly ajar.

Emmett pushed open the door and led me through into the dark room. There was no light a part from the moonlight coming through the small grimy window which was at the far end of the room.

We walked in slowly, checking with our eyes left to right for any sign or movement or for anybody in the room.

BANG!

The door slammed shut and I gulped before turning with Emmett to face the door.

I jumped with the image that stood before me.

Her blonde ringlets hanging around her face, the rest of her golden hair swept up, her violet eyes cold and icy, she was slim and beautiful. Well she would have been beautiful if it wasn't for her bloodstained white dress which finished just above her bare pale feet which were muddy and cut.

In her hands, which were raised above her head, she held a blood encrusted knife which reflected the moonlight from the window.

I screamed as she lunged, her knife sinking deep into Emmett chest.

His eyes, wide and staring, held mine as he sunk to the floor blood gushing out of his chest, writhing in pain. I whimpered, tears flowing down my cheeks as I turned my gaze to the young girl who looked around my age, she smiled at me and pushed a bloody finger to her lips silently shushing me.

She advanced with a hungry smile, wielding her knife high in the air.

I screamed.

I fainted.

The McCarthy family moved away from the house and the Denali family went into deep mourning.

The house on the edge of the dark forest was empty once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to those of you how are reading this that I haven't updated for a while, I'm trying to get sort out my homework and course work so that I don't fail my lessons. Thank you for reading I will try and update really soon - please review tell me what you thought!**

_SparklingGreenEyesxx_


	3. I apologise!

Hello to anybody who may still be reading this, I don't know if any of you are.

But hello anyway.

This is the end of this story; I haven't been writing for the past six months or so, I have had so much going on in my life i haven't had time and for that I apologise most sincerely.  
>But I have decided to discontinue this story as I have lost all passion for it and can no longer visualise how it will end or which direction the plot was going.<p>

So I'm sorry if anybody was reading this story or waiting for the next chapter update.  
>This is the end of The house on the edge of the dark forest.<br>Thank you if you took your time to read the previous chapters.

-SparklingGreenEyesxxx


End file.
